Slave?
by Goat13
Summary: Why should I not help you?" Sparda asked. "Because now I am your slave." She answered.
1. Slave?

Yo! whats up, u lamoes?! This is ejagubben and im about to kick yor ass with tis storie!

* * *

Sparda was walking along the stone streets of abisko having a hard time understanding the human nature. If these people only knew that three miles from here there was army that would, on his command, attack this entire village and kill everyone. But ever since he got here, he learned about these people more and more and he found out that he didn't want to kill them.

Of course, if the other demons knew this, they would without a doubt try and kill him . However, unlike them, he was of devilrank while they were nothing but the lowest of demonrank. He had nothing to fear of them. He was only disturbed of how he disliked killing humans.

Sure, a few of them were nothing but scum and they deserved to be killed and he had no qualms about killing them, but most of them were nice people and they deserved to live.

Humans really are strange´ he thought. They celebrate all kinds of unimportant things just because they feel like it. And the women are the most annoying when it comes to talking´

Just then he heard a strange noise like someone was trying to speak, but had something stopping the noise. Now being a devil that had high status meant that Sparda did not spy on other peoples privacy, but it felt very odd for him to hear that kind of noise in the middle of the night.

So he did the most natural thing possible.

He _investigated._

He followed where the noise had come from and when he turned into a dark alley he found the source of the noise.

Two men held a young girl on her knees and a third was trying to force his gender into her mouth.

Sparda found this utterly disgusting.

He grabbed his sword ,force edge, and moved quicker then the eye could see and with a swing of his weapon, the third man found himself genderless. The two other men looked at the man who held a bloody sword and then at the man who looked at his own manhood (now lying on the ground) before letting the girl go and ran away.

The man who tried to rape the girl let out a scream of pain and anger, now in a higher pitch then I was supposed to be. He then grabbed his own sword on his belt and ran at Sparda.

Sparda was, unlike this man, an experienced fighter and with a block and another swing the man now lay on the ground with his broken sword and reproduction organ.

"Stupid scum. These fools should know better then to try and force themselves on a defenceless girl." Sparda said with a hint of anger in his voice. However, that reminded him of the girl they had tried to rape. He looked around and saw her in a corner with a bruise on her eyebrow. This girl was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

She had short blonde hair, but not too short and wonderful blue eyes. She was a natural beauty! That's all he could say.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. "Did they hurt you ?" Of course, they hurt her! She had a bruise on her face.

"I'm fine, but can I ask you something? Why did you help me?" what kind of question is that?!

"What do you mean?! Why should I not help you!?"

"Because now that you have saved me you have made me your slave" she said.

* * *

i know this is short but i didnt have so much time to put this on. i havent had any time in my hands lately


	2. Damn!

Another chapter.

* * *

Sparda was stupefied. What the hell was she talking about?! Slave?

"Are you sure you're all right? They must have hit your head pretty hard." He said with his demonic charm on full power.

The demonic charm was a spell that all high-level devils possessed. But it was more like a possession than a charm since it was locked into a silver bracelet on his left arm. But fate really didn't like him today.

"That won't work. Your charm is ineffective against me, you know. I am immune to all non-hostile demonic spells." She told him in a matter-of-fact voice which he often used on Nevan.

But if she indeed was immune to all _non-hostile_ spells that demons could muster, she could be a very big obstacle in the future.

"Okay, how do you know so much about demons and our magic? And what about what you said about being a slave? How can you be immune?" he asked while, unknowingly, releasing his demonic power. If a devil meets a human that could stand against its might, then the normal reaction, for demons, would be to eliminate that human. Even if Sparda was more subtle then that he was still feeling the need to remove the threat. He then realised his mistake and resealed his powers.

Her eyes were suddenly wide open. She didn't think that the one who had saved her would be the legendary Sparda. She had thought it was kurogan. He had white hair and in the darkness of night she had mistaken it for silver. But she had never seen Sparda in a human form. The only reason she had recognised him was because when he released his demonic powers she had seen the silhouette of the black horns and the three pair of wing that the Sparda she had seen in the church walls had . Yes, the church had pictures if demons in order to warn the villagers if a very strong demon had come to the village.

She eventually calmed herself down. She had to explain this properly.

"Every hundred years, there is a child in this village that id born with a special mark on its body. The mark has different size and location everytime, but the mark itself never changes." She suddenly started removing her outfit, although only the upper half, and then Sparda saw _the mark._ On her upper belly there was a blue jagged mark, almost as if someone had stabbed her through with a sword, and another red jagged mark that went from her left side across the blue tattoish mark and further to her right side and ended on her back, a little after her spine.

"When I was being taught in the church I learned that if am saved by an angel or a demon, then I am that beings slave forever. And now you have saved me." She said with a sad tone. She had obviously hoped that it would be an angel that would have saved her.

Sparda had by now understood that her family was connected with the angels and by the mentioning of those _things_ he always somehow managed to form a face full if disgust and loathing.

Angels were the opposite of demons: Women that wore fine clothes made of silk and stunning faces that showered the viewer with light and kindness. They didn't know anything about hell or the underworld as people call it. They had it perfect in heaven. And they condemned the devils for being barbarians when they were fighting among each other for the little amount of food that existed in the underworld. Sparda knew that it wasn't easy when he himself was the offspring of a middle class demon and a slightly higher chaosdevil. He had trained and became stronger on his own account. There was none of his kind in the demonic world. He was even older than Mundus himself. And now a human was saying that she was going to serve him until she died.

Why did it all have to happen to him?

Sparda decided to end this little game here and now.

"Look, how do I know that you aren't making this up? And besides would you go to the underworld with me? Lets face it; you're too weak to be my servant. The other demons I hell would tear you to pieces, quite literarily." He said while looking her in the eyes with the cold eyes that he always wore in his human form. Now he knew that she would understand.

"And I told you that I'm not your servant. I'm not your servant: I'm your slave and I'm coming with you to hell as your slave!

And that's how Sparda met his Eve for the first time in his abnormally long lifetime.

* * *

And that's the second (and very short) chapter of the slave trilogy. And yes this will be a trilogy. Unless I change my mind in the distant future. If you read "Tournament" then you will probably know that I will update more frequently now that im going to get my own compy soon. But that wont be for another 2 weeks: ( sigh.


	3. The Things we hate

Well, since it's been a while since I've updated this story I guess that it's time to work… as in fanfiction-work… not as in real work… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_And that's how Sparda met his Eve for the first time in his abnormally long lifetime._

* * *

There were a couple of things that Sparda did **NOT **like. Those things were:

1: Having to deal with angels.

2: Having to listen to women talk nonstop while they tried to drag him into the whole conversation.

3: Having to deal with annoying humans.

4: Demons who were trying to congratulate him for doing something he didn't intend to do, but instead just happened without his consent.

5: Everything of this combined!

Right now he had to deal with #5 on his list, which was the on he hated the most.

It seems that when Mundus had heard of his… _servant_, saw it fit that his general deserved another devil among his ranks to teach him about his servants… _needs._

So that is why he sent Nevan, of all people! And she only knew about one thing that concerned humans, or more likely one _bodypart_.

So that explains #4.

Then there was the humangirl. Everytime he told her to leave she told him that as long as she lives she would serve him and since she now had a soulbond with him, as corrupted it was, he still had a soul, it meant that as long as he lived or as long as she didn't die from a injury or a fatal disease then she would be able to live for as long as he did.

That explains #3, but what about the rest? I'll get to it.

When the angels heard that a _demon_ a bond with a human they saw it as a case that a demon had kidnapped a girl and then threatened her that she would die if she didn't bond with it.

Naturally, they would come and try to cancel the bond and afterwards kill him.

There you have it, #1! What, there was another one!? Damnit! Why can it never go my way? Right back to the story…

When the angel, her name was Divya, that came to kill him found the girl talking to Nevan, she demanded to know what they were doing. Nevan had responded with a quick "Oh, me? I'm just informing her of her duties that she will be doing in the very, _very_ near future." At this Eve, she had told him her name when they had arrived at the demon camp which she almost fainted at the sight of something that horrifying had been so close to her village, carried a crimson blush that told Sparda that whatever they were talking about was something he didn't want to know.

So after that Divya started telling Eve that the bond was to be nullified and that she would bond with an angel instead. That didn't suit Nevan since she had spent the last 5 hours telling the girl secret posit…*Cough*… Techniques that the female devil had collected and perfected over the millennia's. Then Eve joined in saying that, even though she would like to bond with an angel, she already bonded with a devil. Though she said it a though she would really, really_, really, _**really, **really, _**really,**__** really, **__really, _**really** like to bond with an angel, she was however stuck with demon. Sparda somehow felt a little relieved that she didn't want to be his slave, but a little offended. He was a devil, and a proud one at that.

And they continued like that for the rest of the day.

So finally that explains #2 and #5.

* * *

So I know that it's short, but I will do a lot more in the next chapter. I just thought that this hadn't been updated in a while so, until next time… or update.


End file.
